1. Field of the Invention
Generally, this invention is directed toward providing a lounge chair for allowing a person to obtain a sun tan or just relaxing. More specifically, this invention provides a lounge chair having a cushioned opening in an upper part of the lounge chair to allow a person to lye comfortably in either a prone or supine fashion and also allowing a person to sit in an upright position at varying degrees.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the problems noticed when a person lyes in a prone fashion to sunbathe or to relax on a conventional lounge chair is the difficulty in breathing. Breathing becomes a difficult task because the nose and mouth portions of the face are obstructed by the surface of the conventional lounge chair. To compensate for this problem, a person typically looks in an upward fashion or to the sides thereby bending the neck portion such that the person is allowed to breathe more freely. However, after short periods of time, the neck muscles will be strained and the person can develop hypertension of the neck muscles.
Another problem associated with sun bathing or relaxing on lounge chairs is the excessive heat that is accompanied with solid surface lounge chairs. Airflow is normally impeded from flowing under and around a person's body and can provide an uncomfortable environment while sun bathing for long periods of time.
Several approaches have been provided for allowing a person to lye on his stomach in either a prone or supine fashion, in Grahl of U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,878, "A pillow-tote bag (A) is illustrated for use at the lake or beach for carrying accessory devices and for providing a face and head rest for a person either in a prone or a supine position. The bag device (A) includes a pillow panel (10) and a pocket panel (12). The pillow panel (10) advantageously includes a bifurcated pillow (B) having a first pillow cushion (20) and a second pillow cushion (22). The pillow cushions are bifurcated for access to an air mask (36) so that a person may breathe comfortably in a supine position. The bifurcated pillows may be joined together and the air mask closed to provide a cradle (48) and unitary pillows for supporting the head when a person is lying in supine position. A spine member (16) maintains the bag device in a non-sagging configuration when used as a tote. Pockets (60) carried in the pockets panel (12) are maintained in a straight configuration due to the non-sagging configuration of the bag."
In Finkelstein of U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,854, "A support assembly designed to be mounted on or used directly in combination with a lounge chair or like structure to facilitate the face-down reclining of a person on the lounge chair in order to exposed his back to the sun's rays without hypertension of the neck. The support assembly includes a base extending transversely across preferably a backrest portion of the lounge chair and has an opening formed therein having a specifically structured periphery which confronts the face of the user in a manner which allows a major portion of the surface of the face including the nose, mouth, etc. to pass therethrough."
In the art taught by Rowland of U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,086, "An improved lounge chair to support a person adjustable from sitting to a prone position, the portion of said chair supporting the person's upper body having an opening provided therein large enough so that when a person's face is placed against the opening, the eyes, nose and mouth are unobstructed by any portion of the chair."
Additionally, in the Art of Lemaire, of U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,102, "The disclosure relates to a chair, more particularly, to a lounge chair which is made of a frame and a flexible material, such as canvas, associated with the frame for supporting the body of a person. The chair has a back portion which is formed with a first aperture shaped to enable a person who lies flat on his stomach to rest his head while being able to see through the first aperture. The back portion also comprises second and third apertures which are adapted to permit passing the arms of the person therethrough."
While some of the prior art may contain some similarities relating to the present invention, none of them teaches, suggest or include all of the advantages and unique features as the invention disclosed herein.